Down on Dreamstreet
by Allib87
Summary: This is a story about dreamstreet. Frankie loves Matt, Jesse loves Greg and Chris is a total waist of space, so everyone though. What happens when everyone reviles there true feeling? I have no idea what this story is about yet so that is all i could write..this story will be brilliant tho. Trust Me! Rated T for now will be M later
1. The band

**Down on Dreamstreet**

Chapter 1

Matt's POV

When I woke up this morning I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower and dressed I walked into my room and my bed was made and everything in the room was picked up and totally clean. Everyone must be up already because no one is in the rooms. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I got into the kitchen Frankie was in there, cooking. "Hey" I said

"Good morning" Frankie said

"So, what are you making?"

"Actually I'm done. I made the both of us breakfast" Frankie said bringing two plats and two glasses to the table.

"Ummm…thank you, so did you clean my room again?"

"Well yeah, who else is going to do it? Certainly not you." Frankie said smiling.

I smiled while eating my eggs. "You know that you don't have to do that for me right?"

"I know that, but I like doing those things for you?"

"Well, thank you"

"Is your breakfast good?"

"Yes, it is every morning" I said smiling

"So your birthday is this weekend" Frankie said with a very large smile.

"Yes it is"

"I got you something you are going to love" Frankie said grinning.

"I can't wait to see what it is"

"Well you will just have to wait till Saturday at your party"

"Well I bet it will be great" I said as I finished eating.

I got up to put my plate and cup in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast"

"Your welcome"

See for some reason Frankie does just about everything for me. He makes my bed and cleans my room. He even makes my breakfast every morning. I'm not sure why he does these thinks for me, I'm not complaining or anything I like that he does all this stuff for me. Mostly because if he didn't then my bed would never be made and my room would be a mess. lol. I never go a day without the help of my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way.

NO POV

Later on when everyone was home they all decided to go out for a drink.

"So what's going on with everyone" Jesse asked

"Not to much going on here" Greg said

"I…met someone" Chris said

"Of course you did" Frankie said

"Are you still doing all of Matt's chores?" Greg asked smiling and laughing

"Maybe" Frankie said slowly and hiding his face.

"That's a yes" Chris said

"So…Maybe I like doing those things" Frankie said matter of factly.

"Yeah it has nothing to do with the fact that you like Matt" Jesse said to where only Frankie could hear him.

"What?" Frankie said loudly but only to where Jesse could hear.

They got a circular booth at the bar and all sat down.

"Hey I'm going up to the bar to get a drink what would you like me to get you?" Frankie asked Matt.

"Surprise me" Matt said smiling big.

As Frankie got up to go to the bar and get drinks…Jesse got up and followed him up there.

"So have you told Matt you like him yet?" Jesse said

"No…wait what?"

"Don't act like you don't like him, you do everything for him" Jesse said

"Wait, I don't like Matt like that" Frankie said not very convincing.

"It's obvious; I just can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet."

"Obvious, how obvious?" Frankie said

"Fine, I do like Matt but don't say anything to anyone, please?" Frankie said freaking out.

Frankie and Jesse grabbed the drinks and started walking back to the table.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone"

"Thank you" Frankie said sounding very relieved.

"Your welcome" Jesse said smiling

"I'm so glad that you know, I needed to get that out I was about to burst keeping it inside so long" Frankie said relieved.

"Here's your drink" Frankie said setting Matt's drink down.

"You got him a fruity drink?" Chris said drinking hard liquor.

"Yeah, that's what he likes" Frankie said glaring at Chris.

"Thank you Frankie" Matt said hugging Frankie and taking a drink of his 'fruity drink'

"Hey Matt guess what we got you for your birthday" Chris said

"I don't have a clue, what did you get me?" Matt said wondering.

"Remember my ex-girlfriend Sarah?" Greg said

"Yeah"  
"Well Greg and I ran into her and her sister Melanie the other day at the mall" Chris said

"Sarah and I decided to start dating again. Melanie made a comment that she would love to see you again. And we both remember that you used to have a crush on her." Greg said.

"So we invited her to your birthday party next weekend" Chris said

"First of all when have you two ever gone anywhere together? Second of all shouldn't you of talked to Matt about that first?" Jesse said as Frankie stood up.

"I'm leaving guys" Frankie said sadly then walked out of the bar.

"I'm gonna go with him…see you guys later" Jesse said getting up and following Frankie out the door.

"Wait up" Jesse said when he exited the bar.

"What?" Frankie said kinda angry turning around to wait.

"Just because they set him up on a kinda date doesn't mean he still likes her" Jesse said

"What are you talking about?" Frankie said

"Frankie don't play stupid with me I know you left because of what Chris and Greg said"

"I did, so what?" Frankie said snapping at Jesse.

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this. You can't even stay away from Matt for a second and you up and walk out on him. Are you really confident about Chris and Greg bringing him home safe." Jesse said

"Yeah I think Matt will be the one to get them home because I don't think he would drink with out me there" Frankie said calming down some.

"I think you should just tell him that you like him and see what he says. You never know he could feel the same way and if he doesn't then you can move on."

"I don't want to move on. This got way more out of hand then it should have. It's more than just a little crush now and I have no way of stopping it." Frankie said sounding defeated.

"Fine, will it make you feel better if I said the reason I haven't dated in a while is because I like someone that I can NEVER have"

"So you know how it feels" Frankie said

"Yeah this person dates and sleeps with people and I have no choice but to sit back and be happy for them" Jesse said getting sad

"Why don't you tell her you like her? Isn't that what you're telling me to do with Matt" Frankie said matter of factly.

"It isn't that easy, there dating someone else. But I guess your right. How about we make a deal. When ever you tell Matt you like him then I will tell my crush or vice versa. If they find out on there own it still counts." Jesse said

"Deal, But you can't tell Matt and I can't tell the girl you like then deal off. And no telling Chris or Greg either." Frankie said

"I told you I would keep it a secret and I meant it. Also let up the stakes a little…in exactly 1 year from today if neither of us tell them or they never figure it out then we have to tell them both as long as we still feel this way." Jesse said

"I will ALWAYS feel this way…I love him, but deal" Frankie said as they entered there home.

"Well I'm going to head to bed goodnight." Jesse said then walked upstairs and shut the door to his room.

Frankie went upstairs and got Matt's Pj's out and turned down his bed and fluffed his pillows. After he was done he went into his room and got ready for bed and laid down with his door opened. About 15 minutes after he laid down he heard Matt, Greg and Chris walk in the house. They must have been very drunk because he heard someone bump into something and knock it over. They were all laughing loudly. He heard foot steps going up the stairs which could only be Greg and Matt. Once they were both in there rooms he heard a noise and Matt scream. Frankie Ran out of his room and into Matt's room.

"Are you ok" Frankie said worried

"Yeah" Matt said about to fall over.

"I got you" Frankie said catching Matt so he didn't fall.

"Hank ooo" Matt said laughing.

Frankie helped Matt over to the bed and sat him down. Matt flapped down on the bed into a laying position.

"Sit up Matt"

"I ont ant too" Matt slurred out

"Sorry Matt but you have to" Frankie said sitting him up,

Frankie took of Matt's shoes then his shirt then his pants. Frankie put Matt's Pjs on him and took his socks off. He laid him into his bed and covered him up. He kissed Matt on the forehead and then walked away. When he got to about the door Frankie heard a thud and turned. Matt fell out of the bed so Frankie rushed over to him and picked him up and laid him back into the bed and covered him up. This time Frankie got into the bed with Matt. He put Matt into the middle of the bed so that he doesn't fall again. They both laid there and fell asleep.

 _I made a small chapter to get this story started. This is just a preview. You will defiantly enjoy this story. I will try to update more than I have been but no guaranties._


	2. Party

Chapter 2

Everything for the next week was the same minus the drinking, well except for Chris.

For the next week everyone was talking about Saturday. Saturday is Matt's Birthday and they all had different plans for the days.

"I think we should go bowling" Jesse said

"No we should all go to the bar" Chris said

"Guys this is Matt's birthday and we are going to do what he wants to do" Frankie said.

"I think that we should just have some friends over and hang out" Matt said

"A PARTY" Chris said

"A nice calm party, I dont want anything getting out of hand" Frankie said.

Frankie was planing Matt's party all week. He was stressing out all week trying to make it perfect.

Today is Saturday and its Matt's birthday party.

"Frankie, are you ok?" Matt asked

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you're running around acting like a maniac"

"I just want everything to be perfect for tonight." Frankie said rushing around.

Matt walked up to Frankie and shook him for a second. "Frankie calm down, there's only going to be 12 people here, and I bet there not going to care to much for the food with all the alcohol that Chris and Greg bought." Matt said

"Sorry I just want this day to be perfect for you" Frankie said

"It already is" Matt said smiling then hugging Frankie

"You need a break, and I need your help, so lets go"  
"What is it?" Frankie asked

"Just come upstairs with me for a minute gez" Matt said pulling Frankie up the stairs with him.

"Ok fine: Frankie said in defeat.

On there way upstairs they heard Chris slam the front door behind him.

"Chris keep it down, one of these days we are going to have to get a new door because you keep slamming it" Frankie said

"Sorry my hands were full" Chris said

"Chris, NO MORE ALCOHOL, we have more than the liquor store down the road. Quit buying it' Frankie said shouting.

Chris went into the kitchen and Matt and Frankie went upstairs.

"So why are we up here? What did you need help with" Frankie said sitting on Matt's bed.

"I need your help picking out a outfit for tonight" Matt siad opening up his closet.

Frankie got up and walked over to Matt's closet.

"Here" Frankie said handing Matt a outfit,

"Light blue T-shirt, gray over shirt, kakie pants, blue and white Jordan's, brown belt and silver watch" Frankie said setting it all down on Matt's bed in the shape of the outfit.

"Wow, you didnt even look through my closet before you picked out a outfit" Matt said shocked.

"I didnt need to look at your clothes, I know what you have, and you look the best in this outfit" Frankie said smiling and blushing.

"Well thank you so much. I think I will wear this outfit" Matt said taking off his shoes so he could change.

"I'm going to go get dresses and then head downstairs to check on everything"  
"I'm going to get dressed to" Matt said smiling.

Frankie walked out of Matt's room closing the door behind him.

Once Frankie was dressed he walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to check on all of the stuff he did. Moments later Sarah and Melanie came walking through the door.

Matt walkes down stairs and Frankie couldnt take his eyes off of him.

"Hey Matt" Melanie said walking up to him and putting his arm up around him.

"Hey Melanie" Matt said walking with Melanie over to where Sarah and Greg are.

Jesse was standing at the top of the stairs so Frankie went up there to talk to him.

"Hey, What are you doing up here? Shouldnt you be down stairs?"

"I'm just watching" Jesse said

"Watching what?" Frankie said looking in the direction Jesse was staring.

"Ohh you like Sarah dont you?" Frankie sad with a sympathetic look.

"No" Jesse said straight forword, no sound in his voice.

"Melonie?" Frankie said

"No" again no sound in his voice.

"But your searing right at them, and there the only ones here"  
Jesse said nothing and a light bulb went off him Frankies head.

"Oh My God, you like G-"

"Could you be any louder" Jesse whisper-yelled.

Jessie put his hand around Frankie's mouth and dragged him into Matt's room.

Frankie removed Jesse' hand from his mouth.

"Why are we in Matt's room?"

"Closest room" Jesse said  
"So you like Greg, I never would of guessed" Frankie said gloting that he found out.

"I never would of thought you were gay if you wernt so obvious"

"Wow this is insane. I cant believe we both have a crush on our best friends" Frankie said loudly.

"Shhh you are being way louder than you need to" Jesse said

"I cant believe that we are both gay"

"I dont know tat I am" Jesse said

"How can you like a guy and not be gay"  
"All I know is that I like Greg. Only Greg, not any other boy just Greg" Jesse said walking over to the stairs to look at Greg some more.

"Well I'm sorry you have to see him like this" Frankie said

"I'm used to it. I'm just glad that I dont like Chris...Hes completely lost it and hes...hes..."

"You can say Slut Jess" Frankie said laughing.

"Yeah, that" Jesse said smiling.

"Well I think we should head downstairs now. Tonight has to be perfect" Frankie said walking down the stairs fast with Jesse tailing him.

"Frankie thank you so much, you were right this day is perfect" Matt said running up to Frankie hugging him tight.

"Your welcome Matt, anything for you" Frankie said

Matt stayed hugging Frankie for longer than normal. Frankie smelled Matt's hair deeply and it made Matt smile.

"So...do I smell good?" Matt said smiling mischievously.

"Wh-what?" Frankie stuttered out.

"I know you were smelling me" Matt said staring right at Frankie.

"Umm,,,yeah I guess you do smell good" Frankie said blushing.

Melanie walked up to Matt and Frankie and put her arm around Matt.

"Frankie this is Melanie, Melanie this is my best friend Frankie"

"Nice to meet you" Frankie said frowning.

"Matt moved over so that Melanies arm wasnt around him anymore.

"Come on boys, lets go get some drinks"

Melanie said grabbing both of there hands and leading them into the kitchen to get drinks.

Frankie did not look happy but when with her anyways.

"Here boys, grab a drink...Wooow" Melanie said

"No thank you, I'm not drinking tonight"

"Soooooooo..." Melanie said

"So Melanie, What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well..i like...shopping...and going to partys" Melanie said being a DIVA big time.

"That's always fun" Frankie said sarcastic.

"Yeah, its great fun. But I use my own money I dont have to use people for money like my sister does''

"Wait, what?" Frankie yelled

"What?"

"Sarah is using Greg for his money?"

"Well I know she did before when they dated but I think she actually likes him this time"  
"This is bullsh-" Frankie stopped himself.

"I don't see why she wants his money, we have our own money and plent of it" She said before falling onto the floor.

"Ill be right back, Jesse is calling me" Frankie said hurrying away.

"No he's not" Matt said

"Ill be right back" He said loudly and angery.

Once Frankie found Jesse he pulled his aside to talk to him.

"Sarah is just using Greg. For his money and his fame"

"Dat Bish"

"I just thought you should know, you know...with the whole Greg thing"

"Shhh" Jesse said with his hand over Frankie's mouth.

"Soorryy"

"I'm go kiss her azz" Jesse said very drunk.

"For someone who never curses you are sure on a roll" Frankie said smiling.

"Sud up, tis bout Greg now, no rulz" "You good fend"

Frankie added.

Jesse and Frankie walked over to Sarah with a plan because Greg wasnt around at the moment.

"Hey Sarah" Jesse said trying not to stutter so much.

"Hey" She said all cutsie.

"Wow you are georgous and that outfit is amazing. Wait you totally need more bling" Jesse said slowly as to not stutter from drinking to much.

"Really?" Sarah said wide eyed.

"Yeah, do you wan go out morrow and ill buy you tsome jery" (Jewelry)

"Huh?" Frankie said confused.

Jesse waved him to shut up.

"What about Greg?"

"I'm sure he will understand. I like you more then him anyways" Sarah said trying to kiss Jesse.

Greg saw what was going on and walked over to them.

"Get off me you slut" Jesse yelled

"What the Hell is going on here" Greg said looking at Jesse.

"Melanie said that Sarah was using you, so Jesse came over here to prove her wrong but its true" Frankie sad looking sad.

"Sarah?" Greg said

"I did no such thing" Sarah said

"Yes she did we all hurd her" Frankie said

"You need to leave Sarah" Greg said

"What? No we are having a great time"  
"You need to leave now and don't come back" Greg yelled and pointed at the door without looking at her.

"Whatever, you are not that awesome anyways" Sarah said grabbing Melanie and leaving.

"Ill meet you outside" Melanie said walking out the door.

"Ill see you later Matt" Melanie said trying to kiss Matt on the cheek.

Matt pulled away

"It was nice meeting you but I think we should just be friends" Matt said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Why, is it because of Sarah?"

"Nooo, you are a wonderful girl, and I had a great time tonight...your just not really my type. Im really so sorry" Matt said hugging her and walking her to the door.

"You didnt like her?" Greg asked worried as Matt cam back.

"Not really, I mean she is a nice girl and very good looking shes just not my type. Sorry Greg"

"No need to be sorry, nothing anyone can do if you dont like her. I just hope it didnt ruin your party" Greg said

"Not at all. I had a good time, but I think im going to kick everyone out and just have Frankie take me to get some food" Matt said looking over at Frankie.

"I am sori Geg, I no no she do dat" Jess said not worring about his drinking anymore.

"No, I have to thank you. I'm glad I found out sooner than later. That would have been very embarrassing"

"Leme take you ot, we get food" Jesse said with a grin hopping he says yes.

"How about you guys come with us"

"Are yu sir" Jesse asked looking over at Frankie.

Frankie nodded his head.

"Of course its ok, I wouldnt have invited you if I didnt want you guys to come. Plus its my birthday and I want us to celebrate just us"

"Ok then, lets go" Greg said

"Wat bout Chris" Jesse asked

"I don't think he wants to go, I think hes going to be busy for awhile" Frankie said pointing at the hat on his door.

"Yeah, thats true" Matt said and they all laughed.

"Lets go" Frankie said "And I'm driving"

"You have to, you are the only one that hasn't been drinking" Greg said half laughing.

Matt walked over to the stairs and walked up 6 stairs.

"Ok everyone, the party is over. Please leave and do not take ay of the alcohol with you. Please be safe and thank you for coming." Matt said.

Frankie and Matt went to the door to make sure all the alcohol sayes put and everyone had a safe way home. Once everyone had left Frankie, Matt, Jesse and Greg locked the door on there way out and went to get some food.

"So since Frankie takin ou out for yur birtday, this sould be called your birst date" Jesse said smiling after they were all in the car.

"Shut up Jesse" Frankie said through grind teeth.

"Well if were talking about go out just the two of us then this would not be a first date. We have been 'going out' for the last 2 years" Matt said using air quotes.

"Awww that's cute two of my best friends dating" Greg said laughing, not knowing anything.

Jesse throwing his head back as if to fall asleep.

When Frankie, Matt, Greg and Jesse got to the restaurant they all went in and sat in a booth in the back where people would let them eat in piece and not take pictures even tho it was later at night.

"Hello, I'm Jennie what can I get for y-, Wait Oh My God your Dreamstreet"

"Yes we are, and after we eat we will each give you an autograph" Matt said smiling.

"Wow thank you, so what can I get you tonight" she said fangirling.

"Well its my best friend's birthday so he can get anything he wants, no matter the price" Frankie said smiling at Matt who was sitting next to him.

"Thank you, in that case instead of the little salad I will take the big one, chicken ceaser salad please"

"Crispy or grilled chicken?"

"Ohh um grilled please" Matt said

"Dont you want something with meat. You can get anything" Frankie said

"Nope, I want the salad, plus theres chicken in it" Matt said as if mocking him.

"I'll take the big burger and fries but no onion please" Frankie said.

"No problem, what can I get for you two?" The waitress asked

They all look over at Jesse and he was almost asleep.

"He will take the Quesadilla meal with fries, and I will take the spaghetti with garlic bread please" Greg said

"Coming right up" She said leaving the table.

"So how does it feel to be 22 now?" Greg asked

"It's nothing special, I still feel the same its just another day" Matt said

They herd a loud bang and looked over at Jesse and he hit his head hard on the table. They just let Jesse sleep until there food came.

"Well it should feel special" Greg said

"Yeah you 22 now, this is going to be a while new year for you.

A better special year" Frankie said looking at Matt with dreamy eyes.

"Not sure how being 22 makes this a better, or more special year, its just a number" Matt said

"You will see how much better it is" Frankie said smiling.

They talked for a little bit before waking up Jesse.

"Jesse, Jesse, you need to wake up. Our food is almost here."

Frankie said moving his head up off the table because he was sitting on the same side of the table as him. Finally Jesse woke up and was out of it.

"Wa-wa" Jesse managed to get out.

"Jesse, were at the resturant and our food is on its way to the table" Frankie said watching the waitress grab there food from the kitchen.

"food, I no order food" Jess said

"I order it for you" Greg said

"Here we have a salad" She said setting it in front of Matt.

"Here's you burger and fries, here's you spaghetti and your quesadillas with fries. Your garlic bread will be right out" She said going back to the kitchen.

"Quesadillas, I love quesadillas" Jesse said loudly

"I know" Greg said

They all ate there meals, gave the waitress there autographs and took pictures with her and then payed there bill and went home. When they got home Frankie unlocked the door and saw Chris walking into the Kitchen.

"Dang it Chris, put some clothes on" Jesse yelled.

"Whatever" Chris said sarcastic walking back into his bedroom with a glass of pop.

"Well its late so i'm going to go to bed" Matt said

"Did you have a good birthday" Frankie asked

"I did, thank you so much Frankie" Matt said

"You av to end date wiff kits" Jesse said only to Matt and Frankie as Matt started to walk away.

Matt pecked Frankie on the lips.

"Good night" Matt said walking up the stairs.

"Good night Matt" Frankie said

Once Matt was upstairs Frankie took Jesse into the kitchen and sat him down to talk to him because he looked as if he was going to fall over.

"That was so shady, why would you do that" Frankie said

"Do what?"

"Tell Matt that we were on a date, and telling him to kiss me"  
"Ohh Dat, you welcome" He said slowly as if he was going to pass out.

"That was not cool Jesse, but let me get you upstairs before you pass out" Frankie said

"Ill get him" Greg said

Greg and Frankie both helped Jesse to bed. Greg took his shoes off and covered him up and then went to bed. Frankie walked past Matt's room on the way to his.

"Thank you Frankie" Matt yelled as he walked past.

"Your welcome Matt" Frankie said peeking in the room before going into his.

After he got to his room he grabbed something and went back to Matt's room.

"Hey"

"Hey" Matt said smiling.

"With everthing going on today, I forgot to give you your birthday gift" Frankie said happily

"I thought everything that you have been doing for me was my present"

"Nope, I just like doing things for you" Frankie said blushing handing Matt a box.

Matt opened the box and seen a necklace"

"Aww I love it" Matt said

"I have the other half, assuming that I am still your best friend" Frankie said smiling.

"Well I love it, thank you" Matt said as Frankie grabbed the necklace and put it around his neck.

"You will always be my best friend Frankie, dont ever think that you wont" Matt said smiling.

"I didnt know what to get you until I saw this necklace and its real sterling silver."

"Thank you so much Frankie, you are the best best friend anyone could ask for." Matt said smiling looking in the mirror at his necklace.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Matt asked Frankie's

"I thought you were tired" Frankie said joking around.

"I am but...i might be able to stay up to watch a movie" Matt said not very reassuring.

"Ok let me go get my Pjs on and I will be right back" Frankie said leaving the room.

When Frankie came back Matt was still getting dressed. Matt was topless getting ready to put his shirt on. Frankie just stood there stearing.

"What?" Matt said looking over at Frankie after he put his shirt on.

"Nothing" Frankie said bitting his bottom lip.

"So… what movie do you want to watch?" Matt asked standing in front of the shelf of DVDs.

"Doesnt matter to me...you pick" Frankie said taking down the covers on Matt's bed.

Matt picked out a DVD and then got into his bed with Frankie and layed there watching there movie. Half way through the movie Matt fell asleep. Frankie covered him up, turned the TV off and fell asleep himself.

I hope this was a good end to the chapter. I have been away for awhile do to me getting a job. I will try to be on more. Thank you. Read and Review.


End file.
